1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying pictures on portable devices, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for displaying pictures on portable devices, which enable a user to manipulate the portable devices using only one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the recent development of information technology, portable device are able to support various functions such as multimedia data performance, web surfing, communication, financial transactions, and the like. With such various functions supported by the portable device, a user prefers a large screen. Based on such a trend, recent portable devices tend to be enlarged.
Meanwhile, as the portable device becomes larger, it may be inconvenient to the user because the screen of portable device is too big that it is difficult for the user to grip and manipulate the portable device adopting a big screen with only one hand. Therefore, the user usually grips the portable device with two hands and manipulates a touch screen using two thumbs. Alternatively, the user may manipulate the touch screen with one hand while gripping the portable device with the other hand. However, the above mentioned methods require the user to use two hands. In addition, when the user is unable to use one hand, the portable device having a big screen makes it difficult for the user to touch the end area of the screen.